herofandomcom-20200223-history
God (Supernatural)
God is a major protagonist of the American television series Supernatural. He is the creator of humanity and almost all creatures, and the master of Paradise. Season 4 Season 5 God later orders Joshua to rescue the Winchesters from Zachariah in Heaven. They asked him about God as Joshua told them God in fact talks to him and that God was really on Earth but he had no idea where he was or what he was up to. Joshua soon voiced his belief that God spoke only to him since he could sympathize gardener to gardener and that God also talks to him out of loneliness. After the brothers state they have a message for God, Joshua tells them God had his own message "Back off. He knows already, everything you (Sam and Dean) want to tell him, He knows what the angels are doing, He knows that the apocalypse has begun, He just doesn't think that's his problem." Joshua then confirmed the things God has already done for the brothers: which was putting them on a plane after Lucifer's cage was open, resurrecting Castiel for them, and allowing them salvation in Heaven despite some of the sickening things they had done. Joshua said that he was supporting the Winchesters and was on their side and humanity's as he congratulated the Winchesters on every good thing they'd done and tells Dean, he wishes he had more to tell them but he "just trimmed the hedges." He also takes note on the latter's depression and said he's losing faith since nothing could kill the Devil, and to stop that quest. Joshua soon reveals the brothers have met him before but unlike last time where their memories were wiped, "This time, God wants you to remember" as he resurrects them. Once returning to life, they explained to Castiel of what occurred and the news sadden Castiel so much that he gave up his quest for God. Season 10 He is revealed to still be alive as he appears at Marie's play of Supernatural and compliments the work, despite its problems. Season 11 He teleports Metatron to the bar where the latter simply thinks he is an author of a terrible book and insults his work. However, God reveals his knowledge of Metatron's actions and gives him sunglasses before he reveals his true form and identity as God. Surprised to see him, Metatron takes back everything he said and bows but God raises him up and tells him to call him Chuck. Later on, God appears in the town helping people, as Sam and Dean follow the amulet and it leads them to him. With the amulet burning bright in his presence, it becomes clear to the brothers that he is God who says they need to talk. As Dean voices distrust in him, God teleports them to the bunker and reveals Kevin Tran who was still in the veil. To further prove his identity, he sends Kevin's soul to Heaven where it belonged. Afterwards, Sam is amazed to finally meet God though nervous due to their previous meetings which causes him to ramble until Dean stops him. God (or preferably Chuck) notices Dean's bitterness to be around him as the latter explains why he felt the world was abandoned while God was gone. God explains his reasons and soon tells Dean not to confuse him with his father John as the latter can only look in silence. Afterwards, they go over a plan to find the Darkness and when they say they don't have a plan, God tells them he's always had faith in them. He then pokes fun at Dean's previous lack of faith. God meets the newly appointed prophet Donatello Redfield who is shocked and amazed to meet him and he calms the latter's worry of his previous lack of belief in him by stating he was given free will. Season 12 Season 13 Trivia * There has been hints by many characters that his favorite angel is Castiel, due to his resurrections and improvements to his powers by the latter's hands. **In Don't Call Me Shurley, Metatron brought this up and called Castiel God's favorite but it hinted that this is not the case as while God confirmed he was responsible for bringing Castiel back, it is implied that he is disappointed in Castiel as the rest of his creations. *Only seven angels have met him personally: the archangels, Metatron, Gadreel, and Castiel. *His identity as God was hinted in the season 5 finale. *According to Joshua, he may return to Heaven but its unknown when exactly. Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Pure Good Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Elderly Category:Guardians Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Live Action Heroes